Cutting boards intended for use over a sink basin are well known and offer significant advantages over other types. These basin-type cutting boards substantially eliminate scratching of countertop surfaces and greatly reduce cleanup time as liquids and juices released during the cutting process drain directly into a sink basin. While basin-type cutting boards offer significant advantages further improvement is possible. Typical basin-type cutting boards are configured to be used slightly recessed in the sink basin to reduce splattering creating problems as impeding access to the sink basin below and hindering the cutting of items on the board at an angle parallel to the cutting surface of the board.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cutting board which may be suspended over a sink basin while allowing simultaneous, virtually unimpeded use of the cutting board, the faucet and the basin.